Girls Will Be Boys
Girls Will Be Boys is the sixth episode of the first season of ClevanOTP's fanfiction: Glee: The New Years. It aired on November 6th, 2011. Episode Mr. Schuester counted down, as the glee club started dancing, he realized that there was no sign of Julian. He stopped everyone. "Have you guys seen Julian?" Mr. Schuester said. "Um, that's something I wanted to talk to you about, Mr. Schue. Julian quit." Anna said. "Quit? What do you mean he quit?" Mr. Schuester said. " He thinks that he's too perfect to be in Glee Club, and he never gets any solos," Anna said. "Good, we didn't really need him anyway," A.J. said. "We did need him, how are we gonna make it to Sectionals when we only have 10 members? We need at least 1 more member." Mr. Schuester said. Everyone sighed. "Everyone sit down, we need to have a personal talk," Everyone sat down. "So, guys, I've been noticing something about you guys, you guys aren't really putting much effort in your choreography, I have also seen the boys messing with the girls too much," "How?" Chuck said. "Yesterday, Charlie put a love note in Jacob's locker, and it said it was from me," Cheyenne said. "The other day, Rick made a scary prank call on my phone," Elizabeth said. "Guys, this has to stop," Mr. Schuester said. "But, Mr. Schuester, it's just to show that boys are better than girls, and girls can't do anything we can," Chuck said. "Hold up, so, when you say that boys are better than girls, you're saying that just because we have different bodies, different voices and different puberty stages, it means that we can't do anything you can?" Addison said. "Yup, you're right," Chuck said. "That's impossible," Anna said. "Anna, get this, as kids, we play with action figures and watch wrestling, you guys play with Barbies and watch girl shows like, Bratz and stuff like that," Daniel said. "Daniel, you told me that you used to watch Bratz as a child," Cheyenne said. "Cheyenne! That was a secret!" Daniel said. Anna, Elizabeth and Addison snickered, as Chuck stared him down. "You watched Bratz?" Chuck said. "I guess, and maybe a bit of Zoey 101, but that was it!" Daniel said. Chuck shook his head. "Anyways, it's obvious that we rule, and the girls drool," Anna gave a mean stare at Chuck. "That's not fair, I can bet that if we can do all the things boys can, you guys will have to wear dresses to school," "What? No way!" Chuck said. "But, if we can't, we'll wear boyish clothes to school," Anna said. Chuck looked down, Rick whispered in his ear, "Dude, don't say yes." ---- Back in Glee Club, Rick complains to Chuck, "I can't believe you said yes," Mr. Schuester walked in the room, "So guys, I have a surprise. We have a new co-director!" "Oh, no, is it Coach Sylvester?" Charlie said. "Nope, it's not her. We have someone different," Mr. Schuester said. "Who is it?" Claira said. A woman with a school dress, and black heels on, walks in the choir room. "It's me!" Chanel said. Everyone smiled and clapped, except for Chuck. "I'm so happy to be direct you guys, I'm gonna have so much fun!" Chanel said. "You guys seemed to like her, and since she's my longtime friend, I decided to let her direct!" Will said. Addison gave a thumbs up to Chanel, Chanel winked at her. "So, wait, why do we have a female co-director?" Chuck said. "Why are you complaing about the sex of our co-director?" Anna said. "I'm not, babe, I'm just saying, we should get someone more understanding, someone who understands the male society." Chuck said. "Oh, please shut up with your complaining, Chuck, get over it, we have a female co-director and that's that." Elizabeth said. "Um, did anyone really ask you?" Chuck said. "Guys, stop this, guys, I'm tired of you discriminating and offending the girls, this has to stop." Will said. Chuck rolls his eyes, and Elizabeth is angered by Chuck's complaining. "Did I do something wrong?" Chanel said. "No, no, you didn't do anything wrong, it's just a boys vs. girls rant," Will said. "So guys, let's change the subject, we have another rival group competing at Sectionals, they are The Showstoppers," "Great, now that makes us look like fools," Daniel said. "I agree, what if they are better than us?" A.J. said. "Well, we'll see, but tomorrow, I'm holding two people responsible. I'm holding Addison and Rick responsible for videotaping their performance at their school, as "new members" of the group." Will said. Addison and Rick looked at each other. ---- Addison and Rick walked into the school of The Showstoppers. "OK, just be normal" Rick said. They walked into the auditorium and tried to hide so one could see them. They saw the members of the group, and saw one particular member named Gunner. "He's pretty hot," Addison said. "Shh!" Rick said. As the director sat in the chair, they started to perform. "La la la la la, La la na na na, La la la la la, La la na na na" Gunner sings, "Girl I've been all over the world, looking for you, I'm known for taking what I think I deserve and you're overdue, And if you listen you can hear me through the radio In that bright white noise what I been missing in my life, What I been dreaming of, You'll be that girl, You'll be that girl, You'll be" A female member of the group sings, "Everything you want so let me get up there, I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere, tell me what you want so we can do just what you like." They sing the chorus, "You make me feel that, La la la la la, You make me feel so La la la la la, You make me feel that, La la la la la, You make me feel so La la la la la, You, you make me feel that." Rick and Addison's mouths were wide open. The group were dancing and jumping around. "Put your hands up, put your hands up. Let the lights drop, let the lights drop. Make my world stop, make my world stop." "La la la la la, La la na na na, You make me feel that, La la la la la. you make me feel so La la la la la, You make me feel that, La la la la la, You make me feel so La la la la la, You make me feel, oh, La la la la la, you make me feel that, La la la la la You make me feel so, La la la la la, You make me feel that, La la la la la..." Rick stopped the camera, Addison smiled, got up and they both clapped. The choir director was suspicious of who they were, but then the group was proud that they had applause. ---- "So, who are you guys?" Gunner White walked with Rick and Addison at his school. "I'm Michael Frankenburger" Rick said. "I'm Julie Heirstein," Addison said. Gunner laughed, "No, seriously, who are you guys,", he smiled. "Fine, I'm Rick Castello, and this is Addison Lee," Rick said. Addison waved and smiled at Gunner. "Nice to meet you guys, how did you like our performance?" Gunner said. "I liked it, you guys are great," Rick said. "Are you guys in a glee club?" Gunner said. "Actually we are, we're in New Directions." Addison said. "Oh so, we will compete with each other?" Gunner said. "I guess so," Addison said nervously. "Don't look like that, I'm not that type of person. I usually support every glee club that wins or loses. I'm mostly a chill person." Gunner said. Addison smiled, and kept looking at his eyes, Gosh he has some pretty eyes. "I mean, I heard a lot about New Directions," Gunner said. "You have?" Rick said. "Yup, mostly positive things," Gunner said. Then after, the bell rings, "Well, that's my bell, see you guys, it was a pleasure meeting you!" Rick and Addison waved as he walked away. "He's not so bad after all, right, Addison?" Rick said. "He's so hot!" Addison said. "Oh, come on, Addison," Rick pulls Addison away, and they leave the school. ---- Chanel was practicing vocals with A.J, when he asked for her help. Chanel did the simple routines with him, as in Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do. Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do, A.J. did it. "Great job, A.J., that was a perfect run, let's do a different one," Me-me-me-me-me-me-me-me-me. A.J. did the same thing Chanel did. "Perfect, just perfect." Chanel said. A.J. smiled, "Thanks, Ms. Rayne, I appreciate your help, you're the best." A.J. hugged Chanel. Will was looking at them out in the hallway. At the teachers' lounge, Emma and Will were eating their lunch. "I feel that's she's taking over," Will said. "How's that?" Emma said, as she cleaned a grape, then put it in her mouth. "It's just that feeling," Will said. Emma shook her head, "I understand, but I think that you're jealous," "Jealous? No way, I'm not jealous," Will said. "Will, it's OK, everyone's jealous sometimes," Emma said. Will shook his head. "I mean, it's obvious, you if someone says "You're the best" to someone that you truly care about, then it shows a sign of jealousy," Emma said. Will sighed. "Do you think I made a mistake?" "No, absolutely not, she's a good woman, just give her a chance," Emma said. Will thought about what she said, and he grabbed a grape from her bowl. ---- Addison stood up in the choir room, "Um, Mr. Schue, me and Cheyenne have a song that shows our side of being a girl," she gave an insinuating face at Chuck. Chuck rolled his eyes, Cheyenne got up. "OK. Let's hear it," Will said. Addison pressed the button on the CD player, and the music started to play "Rock Star" by Prima J. Addison started out the song with, "Woah, tell me what you think you looking at, Oh So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth, now, And now I'm stuck inside your memory, So, That's why it's so hard to get rid of me."'' Addison and Cheyenne both sing, "''I am incredible, so unforgettable, so no one can take my place, I am unbreakable, highly flammable, So, girl, get outta my face," Cheyenne sings, "Oh, we got 'em going crazy, maybe 'cause we're so amazing, everybody in a daze and that's the reason why they're hating. Treat us like some superstars and only cause that's what we are, You know we going really far, and you all ain't even heard it all." The girls start dancing to the song, while the boys are intimidated by the performance, including Chuck. "You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, a pretty little problem, uh huh. You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, a pretty little problem, uh huh. You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be and I don't mind 'cause I love it when you're looking at me, cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, Cheyenne sings, "We're are rockstars, you know it, We're not afraid to show it, We hold the crown and that's why they can't stop us now, The ground we're on is golden, They can't fix what's not broken, Don't act like you all don't know what's bout to happen now." They sing the chorus again, and then in the end, Cheyenne gets in Chuck's face and says, "Why don't you take a picture, it lasts longer." The girls cheer and clap for Addison and Cheyenne, while the others are clapping with jealous and intimidating faces." "That was really great guys," Will said. Chanel smiled. "Ugh, I can't take this." Chuck said. "Can't take what, Chuck?, that we're proving that girls are cool too? You see, this is what I don't like, how boys think they are way better than us, but us girls, make sure that we are smelling good and looking good, but when it comes to dudes like you all, it's always the sweat on shirts, bad odor and everything else," Elizabeth said. "Speak the truth, girl," Cheyenne said. Chuck sighs. "Fine guys, you win, YOU WIN!" Chuck rapidly ran out the choir room. The girls were suspicious of him. ---- Addison walked into the school where The Showstoppers perform after school, as she spotted Gunner. Addison walked to Gunner, and he waved and smiled. "Hi, Addison, right?" "Yup, I was just wondering if you'd like to get a cup of coffee." Addison said. Gunner smiled, "Sure, I'd love to!" Meanwhile, at the Lima Bean, they sat across from each other, having a conversation. "So, tell me about your life," Addison said. "Well, I'm actually wealthy, born in a wealthy family, but I don't really care, I just care that I'm still alive, I love gymnastics and even though I respect everyone, I can be a bit cocky at times, you know," Gunner said. Addison nodded. "How about you?" Gunner said. "Um, for me, being in Glee Club, is honestly something I am proud of. I'm not scared to show my feelings to anyone, but I'm just kind of...alone, mostly the glee club is already in love, but me. I'm single, and I don't have anyone now, it kind of makes me jealous." Addison said. Gunner felt bad for Addison, "I'm sorry, I should have never asked," "It's OK," Addison smiled, "I know I'll be OK," Gunner looked up, "You know, even though we just met, I think that we should, you know, hang out sometimes, we can get to know each other a little more." Addison smiled, YES! YES! Say yes!, she nodded. "Yes, I'd like that," Gunner and Addison were smiling at each other very deeply. ---- ---- The next morning, Claira walked in the school in slow motion, with a different style of clothing, she wore a soft scarf on her head, a leather jacket, with sunglasses on, and a pair of scoffed Timberland boots, with the buckles off and the shoes untied, she looked much like a boy. Everyone looked at her and kept staring, shocked and surprised. Claira walked in the choir room, and everyone were looking at her. "What in the world?" Charlie said. "Claira, you look like... like a..." Will said. "Like a dude, I know." Claira said. "The reason why I'm wearing this is is because of the performance I'm going to sing," Claira said. "What is it?" Daniel said. "It's Bad Reputation," by Joan Jett and The Blackhearts." The girls smiled. "Can't we just quit this revenge stuff?" Chuck said. The girls yelled, "Shut up!" The band began to play the tune to the song, the drums were playing and she was acting like a boy during her performance. "I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation, you're living in the past it's a new generation. A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do. An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation. Oh no not me, No no no no no, Not me me me me me, An' I don't give a damn, Bout my bad reputation, The world's in trouble there's no communication. An' everyone can say what they want to say, it never gets better anyway, So why should I care bout a bad reputation anyway, Oh no, not me, No no, not me. I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation, you're living in the past, It's a new generation, An' I only feel good when I got no pain, An' that's how I'm gonna stay, An' I don't give a damn bout my bad reputation. Oh no, not me Oh no, not not me, not me!" Everyone clapped for her, and the boys started to clap except for Chuck. ---- Will walks in Chanel's office. "Um, hey, Chanel. Can we talk?" Will said. "Sure, sit down." Chanel said. He sighs and takes a deep breath. "Well, um, I just wanted to talk about Glee Club." "I know, they are so lovely, they are really great kids." Chanel said. "Yeah, but it's not really about them." Will said. "Is something wrong, Will?" Chanel said. "Kind of, I think that you're taking over Glee club a bit." Will said. Chanel looks down. "I'm sorry, Will, I didn't know." "No, no, it's not that, it's just, I feel left out." Will said. "Will, don't feel left out, you know that I will never replace you as a director, you're the reason why there is a glee club. I just can't do that." Chanel said. "No, I just have been acting really selfish lately." Will said. "It's OK, Will." Chanel slowly hugs Will, then stops the hug and kisses Will on the lips lightly. Will moved closer to Chanel and started to kiss her back, they started kissing each other. Then after that, the door knocked. They stopped kissing and then Chanel said, "Come in," Emma opened the door. "Hey, guys, Will, I was trying to find you to see if you wanted to go to a movie after school." "Uh, uh, sure, Emma," Will said, feeling completely guilty of what he did. Emma smiled and said, "OK, see you then," and left out. "I-I-I-I am so sorry, Will. I should have never done that. " Chanel said. "It's OK. I should go. See you around," Will walked out, still feeling guilty for kissing Chanel. ---- Charlie and Elizabeth were holding hands. "Are you OK?" Charlie said. "Yeah, I'm fine." "You've been really frustrated the past 2 days." Charlie said. "I know, it's just this girls vs. boys feud. It's like ever since that I don't feel the same. I mean, Chuck's complaining all of the time, the girls are trying to prove that they can do things the boys can, there are multiple debates and arguments, it's stressing me out." "I know, I'm stressed out because of it too, I'm honestly, on your side. Even though I pulled a prank." Charlie said. Elizabeth started to smile a bit, "Thanks, Charlie." After that, two jocks with a blue rasperry slushie and a watermelon slushie, both threw the slushies at Charlie and Elizabeth, left in shock, Elizabeth groaned in anger, and kicked the girls' bathroom door. Charlie walked in the boys' bathroom and cleaned up, while everyone were laughing. ---- "I can't take this feud anymore, this has to stop!" Mr. Schuester said. "I agree, you guys should stop this, we are a glee club, this shouldn't be a riot between different sexes," Chanel said. "Actually, not yet, I have a performance that I want to sing with Chuck and Rick, I'm kind of sick of this feud too, but this song is a comeback of the perspective of the girls' performance." A.J. said. "Now what I need everyone to do is do this --" A.J. started to stomp his feet and clap his hands. Then everyone started doing it. "OK. Good, now listen to these words." A.J. started to sing, "Buddy you’re a boy make a big noise, playin’ in the street gonna be a big man some day. You got mud on yo’ face, you big disgrace, Kickin’ your can all over the place." Everyone started to sing with them, "We will, we will rock you. We will, we will rock you," Chuck performed the next part, "Buddy you’re a young man hard man, shoutin’ in the street gonna take on the world some day, you got blood on yo’ face, you big disgrace. Wavin’ your banner all over the place" Everyone sang, "We will, we will rock you, we will, we will rock you," Rick started to sing, "Buddy you’re an old man poor man. Pleadin’ with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day, You got mud on your face, You big disgrace, Somebody better put you back in your place." Everyone sang, "We will, we will rock you, we will, we will rock you," Everyone started dancing and then the guitar started playing in the end. Everyone smiled at the end of the performance and clapped. A.J., Chuck and Rick gave each other a high five. ---- Chuck sat in the library looking for a songbook, that's when Claira walked in. "Hey, Chuck," Claira said. "Since when do you start saying "Hi" to me, you hardly know I exist." Chuck said. "That was before, this is now." Claira said. "What do you want from me?" Chuck said. "I just wanted to talk, that's all," Claira said. Chuck was suspicious towards Claira. "So, how's it going with you and Anna?" Claira said. "We're doing fine, our relationship is going well," Chuck said. "You know she doesn't deserve you." Claira said. "What do you mean?" Chuck said. Claira walked closer, "You know you deserve someone more pretty, sandy blonde, and more protective." "I know, Anna's all that." Chuck said. "Anna is not blonde," Claira said. Chuck sighed, "Look I know what you are trying to do, Claira. And it won't happen." "But what if we did?" Claira softly and seductively touched Chuck's arm. Chuck stops in shock, then... ---- Everyone's dressed up as boys, as the girls are wearing chains, leather jackets and scarfs on their head. Cheyenne sings, "Pull up your pants (Just Like Em'), Take out the trash, (Just Like Em') getting ya cash like em', Fast like em', Girl you outta act like ya dig, (What I'm talkin' bout' Security codes on everything, Vibrate so your phone don't ever ring (Joint Account) And another one he don't know about.." Elizabeth sings, "Wish we could switch up the roles, And I could be that... Tell you I love you, but when you call I never get back, would you ask them questions like me?... Like where you be at?. Cause I'm out 4 in the morning on the corner rolling doing my own thing" Everyone sings, "I can do it like a brother, do it like a dude, grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you. Do it like a brother, do it like a dude, Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you." The song changes back to Like A Boy while the others sing "We can do it like the mandem, mandem, hey, we can do it like the mandem, suga suga suga.", "What you mad, can't handle that, why you gettin' mad, what you mad, can't handle that, can't be gettin' mad, what you mad, can't handle that," Daniel sings, "If I was always gone with the sun getting home, told you I was with my crew when I knew it wasn't true, If I act like you Walk A mile off in yo shoes, I'm messing with your head again, Dose of your own medicine" They all sing the Do It Like A Dude chorus, and then it ends with "Can't be gettin' mad, what you mad? Can't handle that, can't be gettin' mad, what you mad can't handle that," "If I made you like a toy, sometimes I wish I did act like a boy," The episode ends as Claira and Chuck locking lips slowly, until Anna comes, shocked and surprised. "Chuck? Claira?" Chuck was devastated. Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Carmen Electra as Chanel Rayne Guest Cast *Jesse McCartney as Gunner White *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury Category:Episode Category:Season One Episode